Dark Descent
by 3ndless
Summary: Emil Brunestud, hasn't had the best of life, from being disowned to being thrown away like a piece of trash. And to make things worse, his mentality isn't very stable due to years of harassment and neglecting. But whats worse is that he isn't normal, there something hidden deep within himself, something that he doesn't know about, or is it something that he wanted to forget?
1. Chapter 1

**_New idea's coming to mind, just got to get it out of my head._**

**_RWBY - Dark Descent _**

"Come on! Get him he's only one guy!"

"How is he still fighting? He's a monster! A demon."

"No one can take that many hits and still be alive!"

Leaning against a wall was a teenager that was covered in his own blood that was dripping off his forehead where they had struck him and he holding his right should before a loud pop was heard.

"Well come on, this is what you all wanted." He said to them as this voice whispered into his ear.

"_You have shamed this family for the last time. How can you believe that you can do anything when everything you try you fail at? You can't do anything so don't even try anymore. As far as I know, I have no son." _

"Just finish him off!" One of the teens shouted.

Feeling angry all of a sudden, he pushed off the wall slowly walking towards the remaining teen's not caring if his vision was starting to blur, "You assholes picked the wrong day to mess with me." He whispered under his breath as he started to pick up speed while pulling his fist back and striking one of the guys across the face.

"_You not even a member of this household anymore. You have till the end of the week to gather your things and leave or else."_

"_If you don't have the cash then you don't have a place to live."_

"_Hey new guy, how about you come join me and my friends for lunch. Got something cool to show ya."_

"_Call it self-defense but putting not one but three students in the hospital, this will not be overlooked young man."_

"_Because of your constant fighting, you are suspended until further notice. And you should count yourself lucky since no one was really hurt in that fight of yours. Now, use your time off to reflect on your actions and in two weeks' time I will see you again."_

His had was clenching a fallen teens head in his hand as he stalked closer to the last of the group that had confronted him, "So, this is what you call getting me back? Coming at me with a group of your friends and beating me down while my back was turned," He spat out a wad of blood that had gathered in his mouth while squeezing the guy's head making him cry out before he tossed him towards his friends, "Take your friend and leave. I won't show the same curtesy the next time."

He watched them grab their fallen friend and run off to who knows where.

Taking a deep breath, he shuffled back before placing himself against a wall and slumping down to the ground while holding his arm.

"I shouldn't have let them go. Those bastards really did a number on me." He sat there and looked up into the sky, the moon was full tonight. The stars were hardly showing thanks to the all of the city lights.

"Getting sleepy…" He mumbled to himself as he noticed the corner of his eyes slowly beginning to darken.

_My name is Emil Brunestud, or it was. My family isn't what you would call normal, we are descents of some powerful person that held a lot of influence back hundreds of years ago and my family has had their nose held in the air for generations. Having things given to them, they grew fat with greed and spiteful of others._

_My father was the head of family, and despite me being the first born child who was supposed to take the title from him when I reached of age, he disowned me for being as he put, lesser then what a family head should be._

_I was more kind, and peaceful. I grew up much like my mother wanted me to be, a kind and caring person. Which was the opposite of what my father wanted, he wanted me to be strong, fearless to never back down._

_And because of this I was pushed around a lot as a child, being bullied by others. And when I asked for help from my father silenced my mother, she started to ignored me while he told me that I was a Brunestud, I fight my own battles._

_So I did, and from that day forth I had fought alone. I stood up for myself and what did it get me. My father look of shame, and the fighting didn't stop there. More and more people came to find me, with each person I fought against and beat, the cycle of hatred continued and another took their place until that day 1 year ago._

_My parents had trouble with me, and me being the only male born of the family they had to deal with me and my problems. I became the black sheep, and word from my relatives was that they wanted me out._

_And they got what they wanted when my youngest brother was born._

_He was still a baby when they gave the title to him, he didn't even know how to go to the bathroom alone let alone be the head of a family._

_But that didn't discourage from accepting what was happening. What got me was the fact that my own father in front of our entire family disowned me and left me with nothing. I was an outcast with no one to help me or be there for me._

_My sister was though, Valentine. She was sweet and she was always there to comfort me. She was two years older than me when I was thrown to the curb and helped me find a place to stay and for better words. _

_She saved me. I was only 15 years old going on 16 with a bad rep with a school that kicked me out because I was no longer a Brunestud, they were happy to get rid of me and so was any other school since my bastard of a father took to spreading the word for teachers or anyone in general to ignore me or fail me._

_But as time went on, I learned to live with myself. How to adapt, that was the one thing I needed to do if I was going to survive on my own._

_Valentine was sent away to boarding school somewhere in the UK so I was alone to fend for myself. And it was hard, but I persevered and managed to make a new life. But it made me sad knowing that she wasn't going to be there anymore for me. But I needed to grow up, I was independent now._

_I worked at this restaurant as a waiter and made a decent check, got this small one bedroom apartment in some run down building but it was fine._

_Until today, these guys that had been after me since I transferred in had finally taken the next step into getting revenge against me._

_They came at me from behind, hitting me over the head with something before beating me down. But I managed to fend them off and get on my two feet to fight them. They hurt, I was hurt, all the pain it was unbearable but I stood victorious against them. _

_It was something I hated about myself, but at the same time, it saved me. My father forced me to take lesson to grow up stronger. He forced the teachers to beat the lessons into me, that's how I learned to patch myself up and such things to provide first aid to myself._

_But all those lessen molded me into who I was today._

_And this is where it all led me, bleeding out in the middle of an alley in the middle of the night._

_Didn't think I would go out like this, alone with no one caring about where I was or how I was doing. Just myself…_

"**Do you wish to live?**"

Emil heard this voice say to him as he opened his eyes to find a man standing before him. He stood tall, towering over Emil who was still slumped against the wall.

"What?" He asked confused as to what he had just asked him.

The man just gave a short laugh before holding out his hand that had this strange glowing orb. It was giving off this strange otherworldly glow of black mist.

"**You're dying, you know that don't you.**" He said as Emil didn't know who this guy was but he knew he was right. He had taken to many hits with objects. His head was bleeding and his arm was broken, his ribs fractured and he was pretty sure he was stabbed somewhere in his backside.

"So what if I am."

The man laughed rather obnoxiously, "**Someone that doesn't fear death eh?**"

"That someone doesn't care." Emil said, "If I die now no one will mess me when I'm gone. So what does it matter."

"**That's not something nice to say. But then again who am I to question what someone beliefs are?**"

Emil started to question whether this was really happening or was he just sleeping. But the pain in body said that this was all happening.

"And what about you?" Emil asked the man, "Do you normally go around asking dying people if they want to live?"

The man grinned, "**Just a special few. So the deal still stands, if you wish to live just take hold of this.**" He said holding out the orb once more.

"What happens if I do?" This made the man's grin grow.

"**Let's just call this a game of chance. Like flipping a coin, on one side you could live or you could die. But either way you die so why not take a chance?**" The man told Emil who was realized it was starting to get a little hard to breath.

"No matter what I choose I'm dead already." He said look at the orb before he grasped it in his hand and nothing happened.

Looking questionably at the orb it was warm, but there was nothing special about it, "Just what is this thing supposed to-!"

Emil stopped midsentence as he felt this sharp pain rushing through his hand up his arm and around this body. It felt like someone was stabbing him repeatedly with burning hot needles over every inch of his body.

He tried to let go of the orb but it was burning into his hand, he tried his best to hold back the pain but it was searing into his skin. He bit his tongue as he felt the burning pain cover his back while it moved over the parts where his body was hurting.

This black mist started to encircle his right hand forming these strange markings that were being etched into his skin, while the same thing was happening to his other hand.

"**This is strange,**" Looking back down Emil saw the man from before standing near him just watching, "**This is the first time I have seen it do this, truly it is a marvel in its own. You should count yourself lucky kid. The orb seems to of taken a likening to you and its chose to save your life. But power comes at a price, so…**"

He held his hand out as this long silver sword appeared in his hand and without a moment's hesitation he impaled Emil right through the chest as his body was embedded into the wall behind him as this mixture of white and black light appeared at the end of the sword.

The man looked at the two lights and just laughed, "**This is interesting, you're really something else you know that. Since you lived I should tell you that you're mixed with something strange. Atleast part of you isn't human. But that's all I'm going to say for now.**" He said as Emil felt angry towards this guy, he was doing something to him but the pain was starting to become too much for him to bare and before he could say another thing, his head slumped down and he lost consciousness.

The man stood there laughing as he snapped his finger and the sword disappeared from Emil's body.

"**I wonder, he said he didn't have anyone that cares for him in this world…**" The man gained another grin as he reached into his inner pocket and pulled out this small pouch. He opened it up and looked inside before nodding in satisfaction before taking out this gem stone that was glowing in a rainbow of colors, "**You'll thank me for this one day kid, or not.**" He said as he smashed the gem just over Emil's body as this cloud of dust slowly covered his body as this vortex appeared and swallowed him whole, leaving nothing behind.

The man looked down at the spot where Emil once was and just smirked he as walked straight towards the wall as this portal appeared as he walked straight into it with a single care in the world.

And for Emil, his whole world was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just a little something I want to work on since the idea has been floating around in my head for a while now. Look forwards to more coming soon.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Greetings everyone, just a little thanks to the two that reviewed.**_

_**To – A Shadow In Chains, I have thought about making it a harem since there aren't many harem/RWBY Fics out there unless you really look for them, but that idea is for another story I am going to be posting hopefully in the near future.**_

_**To – SirDerpsAlotThe7th, I thank you for finding an interest in my story and as for the OCX?, I can't say you aren't far from who I was playing to pair with my OC, but this is going to be a somewhat long story so there is going to be time to make relations with everyone.**_

_**Now, a little thing I left out last time. This is just part 1 of a four book series that with be pairing an OC with each of the RWBY members. So if you like this or even my "Beyond Two Worlds" Story then look forward to what I have in store!**_

_**Dark Descent Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p>"Anyone know why Ozpin is calling us to his office in the middle of the day?" The fearless leader of Team RWBY, Ruby Rose asked her fellow teammates as they had been taken out of class by the headmaster of Beacon Academy.<p>

Weiss Shicee walked ahead of them stopping in their way and turned to the group pointing a finger at the only Blonde in the group Yang Xaio Long, "I think you would know why we're being called in."

"What? Why me?" Yang asked confused.

Weiss just stared at Yang as if asking if she really just asked that, "You're the one that beat up that student for accidentally cutting a strand of your hair off during mock battles, or the other time where you sent a student to the nurses office because he tripped and dropped his lunch over you." Weiss declared but Yang just stood there with a smile on the face.

"Those guys had it coming. Besides they're fine now."

As if on cue a student turned the corner and saw Yang and screamed out, "Not the face!" While running in the opposite direction.

"Well, mostly fine." She added on getting a snicker from Ruby.

"You need to work on your temper when it comes to your hair." Blake said as they started to walk down the hall once more.

All the while Yang just grabbed her hair and started brushing it with her hand, "Not you too Blake!" She said in a joking manner, "And I'll have you know that my hair is special to me, haven't you ever heard of the hair makes the girl?"

"Nope."

"Never have."

"Can't say really."

She was shot down by each of her teammates one by one.

"Well maybe it could be that time when Ruby was fixing her weapon and it discharged in the room?" Blake said making Ruby gasp.

"That wasn't my fault!" Ruby said waving her arms up and down, "It was an accident." She cried out.

Yang just patted her little sister on the head which seemed to calm her down as she gave her a quick hug and stopped in front of them.

"Alright whatever it is were here so let's found out." Ruby said turning to a large door and knocking on it only to have it open up to show a large room with a large window in the background, a few things here and there for decorations and this large clump of gears hanging overhead.

"Ah, Team RWBY. Right on time." Ozpin said from behind his desk as he took a sip from his cup of either tea or coffee. No one really knows for sure.

The Girls all lined up in front of his desk as Ruby was the one that spoke up.

"Team RWBY reporting in sir." She said trying to sound as mature as she could but she still got a laugh from Yang who waved her hand apologizing to her.

"Yes, well let me begin by saying that none of you are in any real trouble," This took a load off their shoulders but at the same time all thought if that wasn't why they were hear then what were they here for?

"Now, onto the reason I called you all here." This got them all on edge as he put his hands together and rested his head against them, "Last night there was a disturbance in the nearby Emerald Forest."

"And you want us to go and check it out!" Ruby cut in excited that she and her team was getting a mission so soon into the year.

But for Ozpin he just gave her a blank stare as she whispered sorry to him as he took another sip from his cup and continued, "As I was saying, we received reports of something causing the Grimm in the forest to stir. Two teams that were out on training missions reported that they were attacked but Grimm that seemed to be more aggressive than usual."

"So you're sending us a first year team to investigate what's causing them to behave so differently?" Weiss asked only to get the same look that Ruby got a moment before.

"Yes and no, I am sending you to investigate the source of this. But I am not sending you alone, Miss Goodwitch if you would."

The doors opened up to show a woman that looked to in her twenties or maybe early thirties.

She walked into the room holding her scroll in hand while doing something on it, "As the Headmaster said, you are to assist me in searching for the source of this strange anomaly. We leave at 0200 hours so be ready and at hillside by then or I will leave you behind is that clear."

The entire team let out a chorus, "Yes Ma'am." As Miss Goodwitch nodded to them all, "Very well, until then you are all dismissed." She told them as they left the room to get ready for their mission.

Glynda turned to Ozpin and sighed, "Do you think it is a good idea for a first year team to go with me? I am sure any of your 3rd or 4th years could assist me better." She suggested but Ozpin just shook his head side to side.

"Given the situation I would agree with you Glynda, but I think they will do just as good as any other team I would send to help you." He said, "Besides, it will be good experience for a seasoned Huntress to show them how to handle violent Grimm." He added making her sigh once more as he leaned back and took yet another sip from his cup as he couldn't shake this odd feeling that something bad was coming his way.

-Elsewhere-

His entire body felt like he was hit by a bus and then run over a few more times for good measure, but he didn't know where he was or how he got here but he was alive. That much he knew. But something was off about him.

"What the hell happened to me last night?" He rubbed his head trying to recall what had happened.

He remembered those guys jumping him and dragging him into the alley where they started to beat him up, and him fighting back. How he fought them off but he was also badly hurt.

And then…"That man, he did something to me." Emil said as he remembered the pain he felt, it wasn't something he wanted to experience again, "What the hell?" He suddenly shouted as he looked at his right hand only to see some kind of black markings going from his wrist to his elbow.

In fact the markings were on both his arms from the looks of it, "When the hell did this happen?" He asked himself still trying to piece everything together but he was still a bit hazy about everything.

"That man, he did something to me." He said looking away from his body and to the area around him. It looked to be a normal forest from the looks of it, but something was off about it. Emil couldn't quite put a finger on it but something in his gut was telling him he wasn't alone.

Then suddenly he heard this ringing noise and what felt like a migraine coming along when there was a crackle that came from a bush behind him. He quickly turned around to see what it was and he saw froze in place.

"What are you doing here?" Emil asked the person standing in front of him, "I asked you what you're doing here!" He shouted at the person, but didn't get a response.

His body began to tremble slightly as he stared at the person more and more.

"Valentine, answer me! Please!" Emil cried out as he walked towards her and stopped in front of her as she just looked at him with this sad look on her face.

Emil was silent as he clenched his fist, "Why didn't you come back? You told me you would be back, but you never came."

The image of a younger Emil waiting under a canopy as it was raining around him. He watched as the cars and people passed him by as the hours past, but no approached him. He walked home, drenched from head to toe only to find a letter that was shoved underneath his door.

It told him how Valentine had left suddenly to bordering school.

And since that he hasn't heard a word from her, but for her to be here now, ignoring his questions. It was killing him inside.

"Please," He whispered as he reached out to her, "Answer me Valentine."

His hand was just inches away from her, but unknown to him the markings on his arms were giving off this small glow.

But then she moved, her head turned to the right as she placed a hand against Emil's chest and pushed him away just as this large shadow came crashing into her and sent both of them through this bush.

"Valentine!" Emil cried out and ran through the bush only to find that large black thing that attacked his sister, "Valentine! Where are you!" He shouted as the beast slowly turned to face him.

Something inside of Emil froze as this sense of dread rushed over him. When he saw the face of the thing, this chill ran over him. It was as if he was staring death in the face, no he knew he was.

The white bone like mask that covered its face, its blood red eyes staring at him. The creature slowly stalked closer to him, a low growl escaping its mouth as it did. It looked to be taller than him, with a human like body but it clearly wasn't human.

But it resembled something he had seen before, but only in movies. It looked just like a werewolf.

Gulping, Emil didn't know what to do. If this thing was anything like a werewolf that means running is out of the option. It was stronger and faster than he was, and with his body still hurting it wouldn't be smart to take it head on.

"What did you do to Valentine!" He shouted at it as if trying to get a response but all he got was this howl before it lunged at him.

It was fast, faster than he expected. Emil barely had a chance to duck as it soared over him. He thought he was in the clear until he felt this sharp pain in his shoulder.

He looked over to see this large cut on his arm.

"Shit!" He cried out as he felt his body lock up from the pain. The wound wasn't deep but it cut him bad.

He looked behind him to see the beast was getting ready to charge after him again, but he saw this large branch on the ground next to him. Biting on his tongue as he tried his best to ignore the pain he felt as he put everything he had into this as he swung the large branch around just in time to strike it against the head of the beast which it cracked against its head and sent it flying right into in a tree where it thrashed around howling in pain.

"Bastard!" Emil said as he flew down pieces of wood cut into his hands as he felt his arm going numb. He looked over to the beast to see this small puddle of black oozing out of its head as it continued to thrash around.

He reached around looking for something, anything as he felt something hard brush against his hand. It was a decent sized rock about as big as his head.

Looking over at the beast he knew he needed to finish this before it recovered. Forcing himself to ignore the pain he felt, his hands were bleeding as he lifted the rock up and took a step towards the beast before he started to run towards it and jumped up lifted the rock overhead as he saws the beast turn in time to see the rock slam right into its head.

Black blood splashed out of the beast and onto Emil but he ignored it in favor of lifting the rock up as the beast was still moving and slamming it over its head once more.

He let out a grunt as he did it again and again and again. Each time his arms felt as if they were on fire, but his anger was fueling him right now.

"Where is Valentine! What did you do to her! Tell me!" He cried out over and over again as he slammed the rock into what was once was the head of whatever that beast was.

The bone mask was shattered and a pool of black blood gathered around him as he noticed black smoke escaping from the beast's body.

Panting, he let go of the rock and cried out at the top of his lungs.

A moment later as he calmed down, he felt tired. But his mind was on a set track.

"Valentine? Valentine, where are you!" He shouted out looking all around him to find his sister.

Taking a moment to stop, he took off his ripped up shirt and ripped it into pieces which he used to wrap the wound on his shoulder. It was crud and painful but it would stop him from bleeding out anymore.

He called out for her but he never got a response.

"What happened to her," He asked himself as he used a tree to support himself up as had ran around looking for her but he couldn't find a trace of her.

It was like she vanished out of thin air, but the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. If he had just been more careful, if he had been stronger, he could of saved her. She could be lost right now, or worse.

This made him rush through trying to find her, but he didn't even notice that the markings on his arms were dimly glowing again, giving this dark bluish hue as he continued on.

"Valentine!" He shouted as he was now running through the forest forgetting the pain he was in just a moment ago, "It's me Emil! Please answer me!" He shouted out as it was eating at him.

As he ran through one of the tree lines, he stopped as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"What's that?" He said looking at this weird circle formation of rocks and what looked to be pedestals all lined up in a half circle.

He looked around and didn't see anything special about this place, "Maybe she around here." He said as he looked around to see if his sister was near when something stopped him.

He turned around to Valentine standing there, and instantly he felt this sense of relief rush over him like a wave.

"Val! You're alright!" He cried out as he ran towards her.

But something was off. She was smiling at him, but it wasn't like before. He remembered it was the smile she would give him when she would tell him everything was going to be alright.

He wrapped his arms around her as she just stood there accepting it, tears broke free as Emil pulled away and looked up as this sister's face only to see she was crying too.

"Val, there's nothing to worry about. I'm going to get us out of here." He told her but her smile turned into a pained one which confused him.

"Val…entine?" Emil said confused as to why she was making such a face when he felt something on his hand.

He looked down only to see his hand was red, it was blood. But it wasn't his.

He shook his head as he looked back up only to see her smiling as blood trickled out of her mouth and splashed over his face as she collapsed onto the ground before him. He dropped to the ground, his body frozen from what he was seeing.

Emil stared blankly, his eyes void of any emotion as tears poured down his face.

"Valentine?" He asked his voice shaky as this migraine suddenly came back to him and these images flashed in his head.

"_Emil, you need to leave you can't be here. If they find out you can here they'll hurt you or worse._" A panicked voice told him.

"_I can't just leave you here. Come with me and I'll protect you._"

Then there was a rush of random shouting as a new voice spoke to him, "_You couldn't save her. You did this! It was you Emil!_" The image of Valentine laying in a pool of blood her head laying limp against the ground as Emil looked down to see his hands drenched in red.

He held his head as the images passed through and he couldn't take it anymore.

"UWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He lifted his head back and let out this loud roar as burning pain rushed over him. Blood seeped from his left eye as this black mist surround this body. His arms fell limply at his sides as he stared up at the sky.

"I couldn't save her, Valentine." He said as he looked down to see that her body was gone and he as alone once more.

He didn't say anything as he stared at the spot where her body once was as the images of her laying in a pool of her own blood was etched into his mind.

He didn't even respond when there was a howl near him and out of the trees appeared a wolf beast. Only it wasn't alone, it was joined by what looked to be a dozen of them and one that was surprisingly bigger than the rest with jagged bones prodding from its back and arms.

"You killed her…" Emil whispered out as the beasts just circled around him, "You killed her." He said once more as he slowly stood up on his feet, these dark blue aura seeped out of his back as he looked at the beast surrounding him.

"She didn't do anything and you killed her," He said once more as his left eye turned pitch black, "I…I…"

Emil placed a hand over his chest as he something, it was strange but it as if something inside of him was about to burst.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He let out a roar as the aura that was surrounding him suddenly exploded into a pillar that shot into the sky.

-Elsewhere-

It had been some time since team RWBY and Miss Goodwitch had ventured into the forest, and form the looks of it, they were taking a break.

"We have searched through the major parts of the forest, but there is still more to search girls." Goodwitch said while using her tablet to mark where they were.

"Who would have guessed there would be so many Grimm wandering around like that." Yang said as she checked over her gauntlets making sure she had enough ammo in them while Blake was sitting up in the tree with a leg hanging over the edge.

Weiss was making sure she had enough dust with her reserves while Ruby was, well she was staring off into the distance.

"Umm, Miss Goodwitch?" Ruby called out as said teacher looked at the young Huntress-in training.

"Yes Ms. Rose."

Ruby just stared off behind her, "You said we were looking for something strange or out of the ordinary right?" She asked and got a nod from the Huntress, "Then would that count as out of the ordinary?" She said pointing off into the distance at this pillar of darkness that sprouted from deeper into the forest.

"Girls, break time is over. We just found what we're looking for." She said as the Team looked towards the direction Ruby was pointing in just in time to see the anomaly she spoke of.

But just as they were about to move, something came flying at them.

"Look out!" Yang shouted as the team ducked for cover as whatever it was came crashing into the ground next to them.

"Well then, that wasn't something I was expecting." Weiss said wiping the dirt off her clothes while Blake let out a few coughs.

"You alright Ruby?" Yang asked as said person appeared from out of the dirt cloud.

"All good here, but what was that?" She asked as Miss. Goodwitch held out her crop whip and using her aura, made a gust of wind blow the cloud away and revealed what it was that came crashing into them.

"Something tells me whatever did this isn't took happy right now." Ruby said as she looked at the mangled body of what was once a Beowolf. Only its looked as if its body was bent out of shape and it was missing its arms and parts of its bone mask were cracked off as if something smashed against it. Not to mention there was a gagging hole in the middle of its chest that looked to be the size of a fist.

"What makes you say that? The missing arms or the hole in its chest?" Weiss asked in a snobby tone as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know, it's just. I can't shake this bad feeling I'm getting in my guy you know." Ruby said worried a bit as Yang appeared behind her and hooked her arm around her head.

"Aw, look at my little sister. Worrying about others. Don't worry Ruby we can take care of ourselves. Oh, and I think we should hurry. Miss Goodwitch is giving us that look again."

Fixing her glasses she turned towards the direction that strange pillar was in, "Come along girls." She said as Team RWBY followed her without another word.

* * *

><p>-<strong><em>TBC<em>**

**_And that's a wrap for this chapter! R&R as always and see you next time!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dark Descent – Chapter 3**_

* * *

><p>It was painful, why was he in so much pain. It felt like his heart was being torn around from the inside out, and something was happening to him. It felt strange yet familiar at the same time, but one thing was certain, whatever it was he was feeling wanted out. It wanted blood.<p>

The markings on his right arm spread out creating this armor around his whole hand to his forearm. Emil didn't even notice as he pulled his hand back and punched the beast in the head as this shockwave of dark energy shot pulsed through the beast body imploding it from the inside out.

Its innards and black blood rained over him but he didn't care. He was on a one track mind.

"I'm going to kill you all!" He cried out as he looked towards the nearest beast which looked as if it were afraid of him, but it didn't matter to Emil.

This newfound power he felt surging through him, he kicked off the ground and shot through the air slamming right into the beasts body and sending it flying back crashing into some that were behind it as they went flying into the woods as Emil came to a skidding stop right in the middle of the horde of creatures.

He stood up clenching his fist as he looked around him. They circled around him once more waiting for a chance to move. But Emil didn't let them wait.

Taking hold of his right arm, the black armor spread to his left arm but in his moment of hesitating, one of the beast rushed towards him slashing out with its sharp claws that sent Emil flying back skidding across the ground as another stopped him only to slam him into the ground.

The beast seemed to laugh as it pulled its arms but when they didn't budge it looked down to see Emil with two armored hands that now had claws at his fingertips digging into the beasts arms as he looked up to it.

A thin trail of blood falling from the corner of his mouth as his eye was still bleeding out, and he was smiling.

The other creatures could only watch as Emil twisted and mangled the beast's body before ripping its arms and head off and stabbing it through the chest before grabbing what was left of its body and tossing in a random direction.

He chuckled as he saw its body flying away, he didn't know where this new found strength of his was coming from, but it felt familiar to him.

Turning his head to the others there, he saw them parting way for a much larger beast. It looked to be as tall as one of the trees, bones covered its back and arms as spikes were prodding from its back.

He started laughing as it howled at him as he ran forward ducking under a swipe form its large arms, pulling his palms to his waist he stopped just under its body slamming his right foot on the ground as he used the force to thrust his palms into the beast's stomach as it was lifted off the ground. But just as it was about to fall, his hands began to glow as he intended his fingers and started to swipe at its body rapidly.

Black Blood fell onto his face as he grinned while punched through its gut as it let out a pained howl before he ripped its body in half and throwing its separate parts to his sides as he looked down at his hands.

He didn't know what was happening to him, this new energy coursing through his body. It was like something inside of him wanted him to fight, to make them all suffer. It wanted blood, and it would get it.

Looking behind him he saw more appearing through the woods and he just smiled.

He said nothing as he charged head first into the mass of the beast that had come for him. But he wasn't going to let anything stop him.

* * *

><p>Shockwave after shockwave shook the ground as Team RWBY tried their best to keep their footing while Miss Goodwitch took it in stride.<p>

"What the heck is making these quakes?" Weiss said, "And where did all those Grimm go?" She asked as just a few moments ago a horde of Beowolves came charging past them and were heading in the same direction as they were. A few broke off to fight them but they seemed to be converging just ahead of them but now there wasn't a single one of them around.

"Maybe they got scared and ran away?" Ruby said trying to lighten the mood but Weiss's stare quickly shot her down.

"That's highly unlikely." Blake said as she was watching the woods to make sure no Grimm could sneak up on them.

"Well whatever happened something tells me were about to find out." Yang said as the small group pushed through the last bushes only to stop as what they saw shocked them.

Bodies of what was left of Grimm were scattered all over the ground, smoking craters with more of them inside were here and there. Trees were broken in half and uprooted for a few.

All in all it looked like a battlefield with the amount of destruction around.

"What happened here?" Miss Goodwitch asked as looked around, to do something like this whether it was human or not would take a large amount of energy and she could feel this sense of malice around them all. As if the very area was filled with negative energy, "Be on your guard girls, something isn't right here."

Everyone walked through the path of dead Grimm as Goodwitch stopped once more to examine of their bodies.

"How crud," She said looking at the maimed body of what was once a Grimm, "Whoever did this, clearly did so in a barbaric way." Glancing over at the ground next to the dead Grimm she saw red, "Someone was injured while fighting here. Girls be on the lookout for anyone, it would appear that whoever did this is human." She told them as they all nodded to her and thinly spread out to search for anyone in this massive grave.

It took a bit but finally Ruby was the one that shouted out to everyone, "Hey! I found him!" She cried out as everyone rushed over to where she was only to find her moving the body of a Grimm off of what was a guy in torn and ripped clothes. But what was worse was that he was covered in blood.

"Stand aside, I need to check him." Goodwitch said as Ruby did so and Glynda started to work.

All the while the entire team wondered just who this guy was. He looked to be around their age, he had shaggy black and was passed out.

"Who do you think he is?" Blake asked.

"Don't know. But from the looks of it he was somehow a part of whatever happened here." Weiss said.

Ruby looked at him as Miss Goodwitch was using her aura to check his body, "Do you think he's dead?"

This got a look from Goodwitch which frightened Ruby.

"He isn't dead, but he is close to it. His body is badly hurt if that wasn't already obvious. His arms are burnt from his hands to his forearms and he has numerous cuts over his body which it is a miracle in its own that he hasn't bled out yet. And to make matters worse his aura is nearly depleted. We need to get him back to the academy before he-" She stopped in the middle of her speech because the teenager that was supposed to be unconscious let out a groan.

It sounded painful as he suddenly leaned on his elbow and turning his head to the ground as he vomited what looked to be blood.

He did so for a minute before he got it out of his system, he was panting as he stayed there holding himself up trying his best not to fall into his own bile.

They all watched as he slowly tried to stand up but his legs gave out and he fell to the ground face first. The girls winced as the sound of him slamming against it while Goodwitch moved to his side.

"You need to stay still. You're injured and need to get medical attention or you lose more blood or worse." She told him as he staggered to look up, but when he did Goodwitch flinched back at what she saw.

His eyes were ice cold and felt as if he was peering into her very soul as she felt the same malice for a spilt second before it disappeared and she saw his eye was bleeding out as if his blood were tears.

"…." She heard him mutter something under his breath but she couldn't quite hear it.

"What was that? You need to speak up." She told in him a strict tone as if she were speaking to one of her students.

"….up…." He mumbled once more which only seemed to agitate her more.

"Listen to me young man, you may very well be dying but I know you have enough strength to not mutter under your breath so speak up so I can understand you." She said as she kneeled down next to him.

He paused for a moment but inside of getting an answer, she saw his hand reach up and grab her neck tie as she was pulled down to his level and he lifted himself up moving inches away from her face.

"I said to shut up." He said as Goodwitch grew angry. The nerve this teenager had to speak to her in such a manner as she was just trying to help him.

"I am only going to say this once young man. You will let me go this instant or else I will have to use forc-!" She couldn't even finish her sentence as this sudden pressure slammed into her face as her entire head was turned to the sideways before her body went off like a rocket crashing into the trees behind her breaking clean through a group of them before disappearing into the forest.

"Did he just?" Blake asked.

"Yup." Yang answered as she placed her hands on her hips.

"And she was just sent flying away." Weiss said as Yang answered once more.

"That she was."

"Um, guys? Not to interrupt of anything but he's looking this way!" Ruby shouted as she brought out Crescent Rose while all the others did the same with their own weapons.

"Where is she, where is Valentine!" He shouted suddenly as he was walking towards them, but he just came to a stop as he looked past Yang, Blake and Weiss and stared at Ruby which made her '_Eep_'.

"You're alive." He said which confused them all.

"Who is he talking about?" Yang asked as she turned around to the others when she noticed something shimmer in the woods just behind them, "Hmm? What's that?" Not even a second later the trees were blown out of the way as if they were twigs and two large claws shot out as this giant pincer flew through the air and was heading right for, "Ruby!" She cried out as the teen turned to see this glowing object just feet from hitting her and leaving her with no time to get out of the way.

Yang watched as the stinger of the Death Stalker smashed right into the spot that her sister was standing as this cloud of dirt flew up.

"Ruby!" She cried out as she charged forward but was swatted away by one of its pincers as the others tried moved back as it thrashed around but something was off about it.

And just a moment later they saw way.

The stinger of the Death Stalker was being held in place by the boy.

"Wow." Ruby muttered out as she was pushed down by the teen that saved her but she was also shocked that he was able to stop its pincer and hold it in place.

"I won't let you hurt her." He said glaring into the large red eyes of the Grimm, "I won't let you hurt Valentine!" He cried out as he started to squeeze the golden pincer and in an amazing display of power they all heard the Death Stalker cry out as its pincer slowly cracked before it shattered to pieces.

But that wasn't the end, the teen pulled his right hand back as this dark blue aura surrounded his body but the Death Stalker had turned all its attention towards the teen as it swung one of its pincers at him only it was deflected as easily as swatting a fly away and the teen taking advantage of it being stunned, lunged forward cocking his armored hand as the aura that was around him shifted to his hand as he slammed it right into the Death Stalkers face as it withstood it for a moment but with one loud battle cry his aura exploded shattering the bone armor over its head as its entire body slammed into the ground before exploding into chunks of dead body parts.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted out as she rushed over wrapping her arms around her, "I'm so glad you're safe!" She said squeezing her harder as Ruby was turning blue.

"Please stop." She got out as Yang did as she asked and turned to the teen who was breathing out heavily and his body showed that he was exhausted beyond belief.

"Hey? Are you alright?" Yang asked as she reached out and placed a hand on the teens shoulder but as she did he started to fall but she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back up to stop him from hitting the ground but she pulled to hard as he came crashing up against her and she toppled back as he landed on top of her.

The other three walked over to make sure their teammate was alright but when they saw what she didn't, they were beginning to worry not for her but for someone else.

"Well that was unexpected." Yang said trying to get up but she felt some weight on top of her.

"Um, Yang? Don't get angry or anything but…" Blake

"What do you think you're doing?!" Yang shouted as she that the teens head was resting between her, her more ample breast.

"Yang don't!" Ruby shouted as she saw her sister lifted her fist back to hit the guy but she suddenly stopped when she saw something.

He was crying, tears were slowly pouring out of his eyes as he had this pained look on his face. And it reminded her of something that happened a long time ago. He had the same pained look that she had back then.

"Val…entine… must…protect…" He whispered out as he started to shift around as if trying to do something but it was just a dream.

Slowly Yang lowered her fist as the others let out a sigh of relief as their hardest hitter didn't end the life of another. She even placed a hand over his head in an attempt to try and ease his nightmares she guessed he was having just as there was a loud boom that came from behind the trees near them.

"Girls are you all alright?" Miss Goodwitch asked coming out of the bushes a bit of sweat over her brow.

"Miss Goodwitch!" Ruby shouted out as said person walked over to them, "What happened to you?"

She coughed into her hand and looked over her shoulder, "I got caught up with some unwanted guest." She said as they looked past her to see a trail of various Grimm knocked around in different places, "So where is the boy from before?" She asked as they all turned to Yang who was cradling said boys head against her in a protective manner.

Seeing the grins on her teammates faces she waved a hand in front of her, "This isn't what it seems! I thought I need to protect him so…" She let out a sigh, "Never mind, let's just-!"

Before Yang could even finish her sentence the teen suddenly started thrashing about letting out this painful scream as the same dark aura from before surrounded him.

"What's happening now?" Weiss cried out as she felt this strange feeling wash over her. And it wasn't just her, everyone else there felt this sense of dread and it was coming from the teen.

"Hold onto him Miss Xiao Long, this is going to be tricky." Miss Goodwitch said as Yang held onto the teen as best she could while Goodwitch walked over and kneeled before the boy and looked over him as best she could.

"This is going will only take a moment." She placed her hands on both sides of his head as she focused her Aura which shone around her and traveled down her arms and onto the teens, but as she did this, the teen's aura lashed out.

"What!" Goodwitch exclaimed, she was going to use her aura to put him to sedate him but for some reason his aura was fighting against her and for some reason it was spreading down her arms.

"What's going on?" Ruby shouted as she panicked as their teacher's arms were slowly being covered by this dark aura.

"Is there something we can do to help?" Yang asked as Goodwitch looked over to her.

"No, at this point I know what is happening and you girls could be hurt if it spreads to any of you. I didn't want to resort to this but it would seem that I am out of options." Miss Goodwitch let out a grunt as she forced her Aura out of her body and it surrounded her in this purple hue as it slowly but surely forced the darker aura back into the teen as hers covered him and with one last push they were blinded by bright light.

And when the light died down, the aura around the teen was gone and that dreadful feeling was too.

"What did you do?" Weiss asked.

Goodwitch let out an exhausted sigh as she stood up, "I used my aura to force his body, or better his mind to shut down. I wanted to put him to sleep but his aura was fighting against mine so I had to force his mind to shut down. But I fear that in my doing so he could be hurt, so let us head back and get him some medical attention before his state worsens." She said as the girls upped Yang and the teen up and they started to trek back to the academy.

-_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's all for this chapter!<strong>_


	4. Revised Story : Second Chance

_**Greetings everyone, 3ndless here with a little notice that I am rewriting Dark Descent as a new story called Second Chance. This is just a notice and I apologize to those that have taken an interest in this story. But as always thanks and hope to you all enjoy my new story, 3ndless out.**_


End file.
